


Wildling Warmth

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Fingerfucking, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Bran Stark, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: What happens when a blizzard hits North and you have no way of getting home? You seek shelterin the embrace of Wildling of course.Request by ComingStark.
Relationships: Bran Stark/Ygritte
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Wildling Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComingStark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ComingStark), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



I was near dead tired and I needed a place to rest my head. All the trains for my home had left and I was stuck in Wall and the worse part about it was that there was a blizzard just starting to hit the area.  
I didn’t have enough money for a hotel so I ended up sleeping on the red steps that faced the ads on time square. Not even a second into my rest a beat Night's Watch cop came along and started to harass me. “Get to walking you bum.” On a normal day I wouldn’t have fought this but I was damn tired so I shot something back at him that could be viewed as confrontational. “Or what you’ll shoot me? Officer just leave me the fuck alone alright I’ll be on the next train to Winterfell in the morning but for now please just leave me in peace.” 

Right as things were about to get heated a womanly figure came down from the sky and got between the two of us. “What seems to be the problem boys?” She said the woman was tall and she had lovely healthy skin and she had long auburn hair and a figure that would rival a lingerie model. Then the officer began to speak “I told this bum to get off the street and right away he starts bad mouthing me.”

The woman turns to me and then begins to eye me but not in a suspicious way, she turns to me and says kindly “Excuse me sir may I see your driver license?” I give it to her for her to look over and I explained to her my current situation and how my night had been going so far. She returns my license over to me and then spoke. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen you Officer are going to continue walking your beat and you Mr. Stark will come home with me and stay until the storm passes have I made myself clear?” I nodded while the officer had a resentful look on his face but agreed anyway. “So what do I call you Ms….” “Ygritte Wildling is fine but just Ygritte is fine.” I joked and said yes she was which made her blush; Ygritte scooped me up into her arms and went off to her large penthouse.  
I took off my coat and made myself comfortable; Jen took my hand and walked me to her bedroom. I stripped down to my long johns and she changed into her velvet pajamas. The next morning I woke up to a great sensation. When I pulled back it was Ygritte her lips were wrapped around my erect shaft.  
There was a spark of lust in her eyes and a smile on her face. “Morning Sweetie I made us some breakfast. She rose from up under the bed and went to get the tray of food. “Now it’s still coming down hard out there so it looks like you and I are snowed in.” I looked at her and said with sarcasm in my voice. “Whatever will we do?” Ygritte smiled and began to unbutton her silk shirt. 

She crawled back into bed with me and after I finished eating we got down to business. Ygritte pulled my long johns off and continued what she started, her large breasts bounced in my face as I desperately tried to suck on her nipples. Jen leaned down and kissed my neck “You like this Free Folk pussy?” I nodded as I managed to slip my finger inside her ass making her moan with delight “Oh you are one dirty boy.” I smiled and responded “Hey it’s my way of saying thank you.” she smiled and kissed my cheek. I slid out of her for a brief moment and then began my loving assault on her booty. I managed to slide right in without causing her much pain but she did manage a lustful moan as I moved in “Argh, easy baby that’s a lot of dick for me to handle.” I moved with precision and ease making the Free Folk Goddess shout out in ecstasy. I gave a gentle pull on her long fiery red hair and gave her butt a playful smack. “Oh yea baby smack my Wildling ass just like that!”

After about forty minutes of giving her a good long needed orgasm we collapsed on her bed both of us panting hard she smiled and said “Dear Gods, that was amazing.” I smiled and said with a grin “You’re welcome, you weren’t bad yourself.” We spent the rest of the day eating drinking and fucking to our hearts content.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
